1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device useful for applying a label to a truncated CD-ROM disc or the like, or a full circular disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices exist for applying a label to a CD or DVD disc or the like. The disc is relatively large in diameter to the label, which is adhered to the center of the disc, and must therefore be guided into place on the disc to assure that it is properly located and adhered. Usually, the label is first printed with indicia on a computer-associated printer, and software is provided to enable various designs and identifying formats to be imprinted on the label prior to adhesion to the disc. The printed label is then laid on a support or base with its adhesive side up and the disc is placed on a moveable post element such as a spindle and brought into contact with the label. The spindle or post is placed through the center of the disc and is also received through the center of the label to locate the centers of the label and disc relative to each other so that the label is adhered to the middle of the disc. Examples of such labeler devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,543,001 and 5,902,446 to Cassilo et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,783,033 and 5,925,200 to Grossman, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,819 to Hummell.
However, if the label was to cover the entire unwritten side of the disc, such a precision locating device utilizing a moveable locating spindle is unnecessary. For example, recently information concerning an individual and his/her business has been written on a CD-disc utilizing a CD-writer, and provided as a substitute for a conventional business card. The disc can retain substantially more information than a conventional card and can be read on a standard computer. The disc is truncated and oval-shaped and smaller than a standard circular CD-ROM disc to simulate a standard rectangular business card and is inscribed on one side with relevant information. A label bearing some information as to whom the card-disc belongs is adhered to the entire unwritten face of the disc.
For similar purposes, discs are now also provided which are circular in play, but smaller than a conventional CD-ROM disc and are known as MiniCDs. This invention relates to a fixture enabling the label to be applied to the entire, unwritten face of the truncated disc, which can also be converted for use with the circular disc. In either case, the fixture can be used as a shipping and/or packaging tray for the disc.